Rainy day
by Haruna Masaki 143
Summary: Eiji and Oishi plan on playing tennis, but when it rains they find something else to do....sry i suck at summaries..... rated for later chapters...eijixoishi
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:** me no own :(

****

**Chapter 1**

A very distraught Eiji looked out the window in his bedroom at the rain falling steadily from a gloomy, gray sky.

"Nya. This means we can't go play tennis," he said dejectedly, turning to his friend, Oishi.

"I'm sure we could find something to do today," Oishi replied.

"Okay. So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. We could go bowling or go play pool. We could go to the movies or the mall. We could stay here and hang out or we could go to my house."

"Hmm. Bowling sounds good," Eiji decided, knowing his friend loved to bowl.

"Okay. Shall we?"

The pair grabbed their jackets and made their way to the bowling alley. When they got there, there weren't many people and they got a lane right away. They put on their shoes and decided Oishi would go first. As Oishi bowled, Eiji found himself gazing breathlessly at Oishi's slim body.

_What am I doing?_ Eiji thought, quickly looking away. _What's wrong with me?_

"Your turn," Oishi said, bringing Eiji out of his thoughts.

Eiji picked up his ball, threw it as straight as he could, and watched as it sped down the lane to hit one pin.

"Nya! What was that? It curved off to the side! That's not fair!" Eiji complained.

"Just throw your second ball and see what you get," Oishi told him.

Eiji threw the ball again and managed to hit four more pins. They continued bowling, Oishi getting strikes and spares and Eiji knocking down very few pins, until finally Eiji managed to somehow get a strike.

"Oishi, I did it!" Eiji exclaimed, jumping onto Oishi's back. "I got a strike!"

"Good job," Oishi praised breathlessly, able to feel Eiji's body rubbing against his own.

After what seemed like an eternity, Eiji jumped off Oishi, whose mind was spinning at the moment, and the pair continued bowling. In the end, Oishi beat Eiji and the boys decided to get something to eat.

The rain was falling harder than before, so they had no choice but to run to avoid getting too soaked. The two hurried down the street, through the pounding rain, until they finally got to the restaurant. When they arrived, they were soaked from head to toe. They were both breathless and their breaths came out in little puffs. They were both given towels from the kitchen and then seated. They dried themselves the best they could and thanked their waitress for the towels, as she took them from the pair.

Their waitress returned moments later and said, "Hello! I'm Shinobu and I'll be your waitress this afternoon. What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have tea, please," Oishi told her.

"I'll have a Coke," Eiji answered.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks and then I'll take your order," she told the boys.

When she returned, she took their orders and they waited for her to bring out their food. After several minutes of awkward silence, Eiji finally spoke.

"I had fun today."

"I'm glad," Oishi replied.

"So, what should we do after we eat?"

"Do you want to stay at my house tonight?"

"Okay!" Eiji replied cheerfully.

"Alright, then we'll stop at your house so you can get whatever you need and then we can head over to my place."

"Okay."

hope you liked it...there will b more chapters...R&R please...cc always welcome


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer:**me no own :(

this is chapter 2 and i hope you like it..

****

**Chapter 2**

"Oishi! Stop it! Don't!" Eiji yelled, trying to get Oishi off of him.

"What? I'm only tickling you!" Oishi laughed as the two wrestled each other in his bedroom.

"That's cheating though," Eiji replied as he finally threw Oishi off and moved to pin his opponent to the ground. His plan was foiled however, because Oishi moved at the same time, causing their heads to collide. The pair began laughing, but stopped when they realized their faces were mere centimeters apart. Both turned away quickly. Oishi was slightly red and Eiji's heart had jumped into his throat.

The pair sat in silence for a while, until Oishi got an idea. He was going to find out if his friend thought of him the same way he did.

"Hey, Eiji?" Oishi asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"Do you want to play Truth or Dare?"

"Okay!" Eiji's face brightened up immediately. He loved playing Truth or Dare. He loved doing all the dares and giving them to others. "Can I go first?"

"Sure," Oishi agreed. He didn't know that he would soon regret that decision.

"Okay! Truth or Dare?"

"Um…Truth."

"How often do you masturbate?" Eiji asked, completely unfazed by the question.

Oishi turned bright red instantly.

"You have to tell the truth!" Eiji reminded him.

"Every night," Oishi mumbled softly.

Unfortunately, it wasn't soft enough. Eiji heard him and tried to suppress the emotions creeping into his mind as he imagined Oishi pleasuring himself.

"Anyways, Truth or Dare?" Oishi asked Eiji, still bright red.

"Dare."

"I dare you to wear this," Oishi said as he walked out of the room and, moments later, returned with a tight black T-shirt.

Eiji put it on without complaining, turned to Oishi, smiled, and asked, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Oishi told him, not wanting to answer another embarrassing question.

"I dare you to lick a banana!" Eiji said, giggling.

Oishi got up, went to the kitchen, got a banana, returned to the room, peeled it, and began licking it.

Eiji thought it looked enjoyable, so he said, "That looks like fun!" and decided to try it himself. He leaned forward, eyes gently closing, and licked the banana. Oishi turned red and tried really hard to fight his body's reaction.

"Umm…shouldn't we get back to out game?" Oishi asked after a few minutes.

"Oh! Okay!" Eiji agreed.

"Okay. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to climb out on the roof, take your shirt off, and dance in the rain," Oishi boldly dared his friend.

Eiji looked hesitant, but soon enough, he slowly rose to his feet, walked over to the window, opened it, climbed out, and took off his shirt. He glanced into the room, a little unsure of himself, and saw Oishi gazing expectantly at him, so he began slowly swinging his hips back and forth in a seductive and provocative dance. Upon seeing this, Oishi's mind became nothing but a huge mass of bad thoughts.

After a few minutes, Eiji climbed back inside, went into the bathroom, grabbed a towel, and went back into the bedroom.

"Let's continue," Eiji eagerly suggested, drying himself off.

"Okay," Oishi agreed, trying to push the bad thoughts from his mind.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put ice down your pants," Eiji said evilly.

Oishi paled, but soon got up and hesitantly walked to the kitchen to grab some ice from the freezer. He returned to the room and slipped it down his pants. Moments later, it slid out and Oishi whimpered, trying to warm himself up with his hands.

After a few minutes, Oishi asked, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to pet," Oishi let slip, stopping himself before saying something he'd regret, and instead said, "the bed," as his mind screamed, _ME!_

Eiji slightly reddened at the thought of petting something else, but he soon regained his composure, got up and slowly stroked the bed.

"Okay. Truth or Dare?" Eiji asked, sitting back down.

"Uh…Truth," Oishi decided, not wanting to do another dare.

"What do you think about when you masturbate?" Eiji asked curiously, then added, "And you absolutely have to tell the truth!"

Oishi turned even redder than he had been earlier and found it hard to breathe. _What should I do! What will he think of me when he finds out!_

After a long period of silence, Oishi finally managed to choke out a barely audible, "You." He quickly rose to his feet, and louder, he said, "I'll go make some tea," and rushed out of the room.

Once the initial shock wore off, Eiji smiled, raised his arms triumphantly above his head, and happily exclaimed, "Nya! Score!"

ok well I'm getting there...plz keep reviewing and stuff cuz i really like it...hope you liked it..


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks:**to everyone who reviewed..please keep letting me know what you think

**Disclaimer:** me no own :(

this is probably the last chapter unless i feel like continuing it...dunno...let me know what you think..if enough people like it, then i'll write more...

**Chapter 3**

Eiji got up and quietly crept downstairs to try to find Oishi. He went to the kitchen and found Oishi standing in front of the sink. Eiji slowly crept up behind Oishi and wrapped his arms around him.

"What's wrong Oishi? You're feeling a little hot," Eiji seductively asked as he slipped his hand down the front of Oishi's pants to grasp his now fully erect flesh.

"Mmm," Oishi moaned. He then came back to his senses and tried not to give in to what he desired. "We shouldn't be doing this," he tried to reason, turning around to face Eiji.

"Why not? It sure seems like you want to," Eiji replied. To silence any more of Oishi's protests, Eiji jumped up and wrapped his legs securely around Oishi's waist.

All of Oishi's remaining logic quickly left his mind as he grabbed Eiji to support him, feeling Eiji's firm butt in his hands.

"Are you sure about this?" Oishi asked as he softly kissed Eiji on the lips. Such a sweet paradise, those soft, pink lips. Oishi never wanted to stop kissing those wonderful lips.

"Yes," Eiji whispered breathlessly.

Oishi sighed, knowing he couldn't change Eiji's mind and began carrying Eiji back to the bedroom. He plopped Eiji down on the bed and began stripping his friend. Once all his clothes were finally taken off, Oishi's eyes were greeted with the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Eiji's body was slim and had just enough muscle. His skin was creamy, flawless, silky, and smooth to the touch. A slight blush covered Eiji's body, but he resisted the urge to cover himself as Oishi's eyes explored his body.

"Oishi. Please, touch me," Eiji requested, finally able to have what he had been longing for, yet denying himself of for so long.

Oishi gently wrapped his hand around Eiji's throbbing arousal and began softly caressing the length. He began planting kisses all over Eiji's smooth chest and stomach.

"Mmm," Eiji moaned softly, enjoying the attention his lover gave him.

Oishi kissed and licked at one of the now hard pink buds on Eiji's chest, receiving another soft, breathy moan. He then repeated the same process with the other pert nipple.

Slowly, Oishi began kissing his way down Eiji's chest and stomach to reach the organ he was caressing. He removed his hand and gently kissed his way up the length, planting one final kiss on the tip. Eiji was breathing hard in anticipation and moaned loudly when Oishi finally took him in his mouth.

"Mmm. Oishi," Eiji softly chanted as Oishi massaged his arousal with his hot, wet, silky tongue.

As Eiji got closer to reaching climax, he gently stopped Oishi's movements, seductively whispered, "I want to come with you inside of me," and then began to giggle softly at the look on Oishi's face.

Oishi got off the bed and began slowly stripping, teasing the other male with his sultry movements. Eiji marveled at Oishi's taught chest and slim figure. He was so very beautiful. He had such soft, pale skin and was in perfect shape. What a truly gorgeous male.

Finally, Oishi had taken off all his clothes to reveal a long, slim, and hardened member. He slowly climbed on top of Eiji, grabbing a small bottle of lotion from his nightstand. Kissing Eiji, he poured a generous amount into his palm and lubricated three of his fingers.

Reaching down, Oishi began searching for Eiji's opening. Finally, his questing fingers found what they were looking for and Oishi massaged it with one of his slick fingers. Slowly he pushed it in and heard Eiji gasp at the intrusion. Oishi began pumping his finger, in and out, in and out, and soon inserted a second finger, continuing to prepare Eiji for something bigger. Finally, Oishi inserted the third finger and continued his motions, loving the gasps and moans he received from Eiji.

When he finally thought Eiji was ready, Oishi removed his fingers, only to replace them with his rock hard erection. As he slowly entered Eiji, Oishi began kissing him passionately. Once Oishi was hilt-deep inside Eiji, he began slowly rocking back and forth. Eiji was hot and tight and it felt so incredible being inside of him, moving against him.

"Mmm. Oishi," Eiji moaned, "Fuck me harder."

Upon hearing this, Oishi moaned loudly and breathlessly agreed. Oishi pulled out of Eiji, flipped him onto his stomach, yanked him to his knees and slammed back into him. Both boys moaned loudly as Oishi continued to pound into Eiji, Oishi hitting Eiji's prostate hard every time he slammed back into his lover. Finally, Eiji was sent over the edge and came hard, practically screaming his partner's name. Oishi nearly went insane, feeling Eiji's muscles clenching erratically around him. With one final thrust, Oishi exploded into his lover.

Both boys collapsed on the bed next to each other, panting hard. After they recovered, Eiji slowly kissed Oishi and whispered, "I've always loved you, Oishi. I want to be with you forever."

"I love you, too," Oishi confessed. "I'll be with you as long as you want me to be."

ok well thats it...i hope everyone likes it..let me know what you think :)


End file.
